Danger with the Punks
by Lovey-Rose
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls Z managed to get along with the Rowdyruff Boys z. But how long will this last? A mysterious group of fighters very similar to the girls comes to Tokyo. Will the girls defeat this group? Sequel to Powerpuff Girls Z High School.
1. Chapter 1

Normal POV

It was a month later after the Puffs defeated Him. After Him was defeated, there was barely any crime. The boys left a week ago to go to America with MoJo. Also, the professor and Ken left for went to space to visit Ken's mom. The boys were on vacation while the girls were in school. What a drag? They were walking home from school together as always. The girls just started calling the lab home since they were there like 24/7. It was a normal day, right? Wrong.

0-0-0-0

Miyako POV

We were walking to the lab. It seemed the professor was gone all the time now. At least he trusted us with the lab. As we were walking, I notice a garage sale. "Hey, look over there!" I said pointing. The girls looked. "Cool, should we check it out?" Violet asked. Kauoru shrugged. "Sure, why not? We don't have anything better to do." We walked over. Violet went to check out some CDS. Kauoru wondered around some sport stuff. I couldn't tell what it was Kauoru was interested in. Momoko went to a pile of books. I saw a mirror. I looked into the mirror to check my hair quick. The problem was there was no reflection. Was I wrong? Was this even a mirror? I walked over to an old lady sitting at a table. "Hello!" I said with my usual smile. "Hello young lady." She said. "How may I help you? I am running this garage sale." "I was wondering what that was." I pointed to the mirror. The old lady looked. "That is an old mirror. It belonged to my grandmother." She said. "Thank you!" I cheered. I walked back to a mirror. Did I just not notice my reflection? I looked into the mirror. There was still no reflection. I called for the girls. "What's wrong?" Momoko asked. "Look into the mirror." I said. I was starting to freak out. They looked. "What the heck?" Violet asked. "There is no reflection!" Kauoru screamed. "Is this even a mirror?" Momoko wondered. "That is what the old lady told me." I said. The girls looked around. They saw the old lady. "I'll go ask again." Momoko said walking away. She came back. "She says it's a mirror." A confused Momoko said. "Do you think it is just glass and she is trying to rip us off?" Kauoru asked. "Kauoru, she wouldn't!" I said. "Who cares?" Violet asked. "Let's just go." "What about the mirror?" I asked worried. "Violet has the right idea." Kauoru said. "The old lady will make us pay if we told her." "She said it was pretty old. That makes it worth a lot of money. If it is broken, it will coast even more." Momoko said. "So we just leave?" I asked. I wasn't use to this. I was the goody two shoes! The girls nodded. I sighed and nodded. We started walking away. I wonder what that old lady would think.

0-0-0-0

Normal POV

As the girls walked away, little did they know that mirror was hit with Black Z Rays. Once the girls were gone, the mirror was surrounded with black. The old lady looked scared and confuse. There was an explosion. Once the smoke cleared, four girls stood in front of the mirror use to be. The old woman was terrified. The girls smirked evilly at the terrified lady. They flew up into the sky leaving behind a woman scared for her life. "What were the Powerpuff Girls Z doing here?" the old lady asked to herself.

0-0-0-0

Hey people! Here is the squeal to Powerpuff Girls Z High School. I am working with someone on this. Her name is Ddd665. So I got this one review for Powerpuff Girls Z High School saying why was there a 3 when it said it was a heart. Here is the answer. When I was writing this, I didn't relies that a less than sign wouldn't appear on the story. So it was suppose to be a less than sign then a 3. I didn't want to edit. So now the new paragraph will start with 0-0-0-0. Now I hope you enjoyed! Leave a review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Momoko POV

We were at the lab watching T.V. Our compacts started beeping. We got up and transformed.

"Hyper Blossom!" I yelled.

"Rolling Bubbles!" Miyako screamed.

"Musical Rhythm!" Violet shouted.

"Powered Buttercup!" yelled Kauoru.

"Powerpuff Girls Z!" we shouted together.

We flew to town not knowing what was ahead because we can't see what's wrong on our compacts. This is due to the fact that the professor and Ken are in space. They can't send us the image of the villains causing trouble in town. When we got there, there were four girls waiting for us. They were wearing pink, blue, green, and purple. Just like us. "Who are you?" Rhythm asked. The girl and pink gave a devilish smile. "We are the Powerpunk Girls Z! I am the leader, Berserk." "I'm Brute." The girl in green said. "Nice to meet you Boot." Buttercup snickered. "It's Brute!" Brute yelled. The girl in blue rolled her eyes. "I'm Brat." "Don't you mean _a _brat? I mean not to be rude; you are a brat for destroying the town." Bubbles said. Only Bubbles would say "not to be rude" to a villain. "No. My name is Brat." She said calmly. "I'm sorry. Not to be mean but that name most get you picked on in preschool." Bubbles said. We sweat drop. Once again, only she would say that. The girl in purple said, "I'm Scarlet. Berserk, we never voted you to be leader." Berserk frowned, "I am the oldest. So I should be leader." "Wait," I interrupted. "You said you were the oldest. Does that mean you guys are sisters?" Brat nodded. "Yeah we are sisters. Berserk is the oldest, Brute and Scarlet are the middle kids, and I'm the youngest." Brute asked. "Aren't you guys sisters too?" "No you idiot." Berserk answered. "We are the opposite of them. They are good and were bad. They are something and we ended up sisters. They may be friends or they are stuck with each other and they are just teammates working together." "We are stuck with each other." Scarlet mumbled. "Actually, we are both. We were stuck together and then we became friends." Rhythm said. "Who cares?" Brute asked. "Let's just fight." Brute threw a disk at Buttercup. Buttercup dodged but the disk scratched her leg and it caused blood. "You think that hurt?" Buttercup asked. "Then this is going to hurt." She swung her hammer at Brute. Brute was crashing back into a building. "You are such an idiot!" her oldest sister yelled. The sisters flew to Brute. "Let's go." Brat said. "Yeah, we were just _supposed_ to make them know about us! Not fight them!" Scarlet screamed. "Where did you come from?" I asked. "You should know." Brute spat. "We will fight another time Powerpuff Girls Z." Berserk said. The Punks flew off. We watched as the Punks flew away. "They said they were our opposites. That must mean they were hit with Black Z Ray." Rhythm said. "They also said we should know." Buttercup said. "Why are things so confusing?" I complained. I hate when things like this gets confusing. "I think we should trying calling the professor. He did just fix the space talker thing so Ken could talk to his mom." Bubbles suggested. We nodded and we flew back to the lab.

0-0-0-0

Hey people! Here was chapter 2. By the way, the space talker thing is in episode _All Ken wants for Christmas. _Sorry I don't know what number episode that is. I have no clue what the space talker thing is called. Yeah so that is basically it. Hoped you enjoyed! Leave a review and say what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Violet POV

When we got to the lab, we called the professor. After ten minutes, we learned nothing. We transformed back to normal. I went to my room to think and the girls did the same. I flopped on my bed. I put my ear buds in and listen to my IPod. Music always helped me think. The only thing we knew, they were involved with Black Z Rays since they said they were our opposites. I couldn't stop think about what they said. "You should know." Then my mind flashed back to the mirror. I sat up and thought. What if it was that mirror? The Black Z Rays hit stranger things. It didn't have a reflection. Maybe the Punks were born from the reflection of us? I toke out my ear buds and got up. I left my room and knocked on all the girl's doors. They all answered, "What?" "What if that mirror we saw with no reflection was hit with Black Z Rays?" I asked them. "That's right! It might have been Black Z Rays!" Miyako exclaimed. "So this is all happening because of Black Z Rays?" Kauoru asked. Momoko shrugged, "I guess. For now it is our only lead." "Should we call the professor to tell him about this?" Miyako asked. We nodded and headed down stairs. As we were going to call him, there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Kauoru asked when she got to the door. "It's the GangGreen Gang." A voice said. I grabbed a lamp and motioned Kauoru to open the door. When she opened it, I threw the lamp. The people at the door ducked just in time. It was the Rowdyruff Boys Z. Whoops. After they heard the lamp smash into a tree, they got up. "Must you always throw a lamp?" Butch asked. He asked that because I threw a lamp at his head once. I smirked. "Yes I must. I wouldn't have thrown one if you didn't say you were the GangGreen Gang." "It was a joke!" Bolt exclaimed. We made our exchanges of greetings. "How was America?" Miyako asked. "Good and bad." Boomer said. "What happened?" Momoko asked. "Well," Brick hesitated. "The trip was good there but coming back was bad. MoJo deiced to stay in America." "He is living in a zoo now." Bolt said. "Wow." The girls and I said together. "I guess it was a good thing the professor just made rooms for you guys." Kauoru said. I couldn't believe how much money the professor was spending on expanding for us. The boys nodded. All of a sudden, mine and the girl's phones went off. We all grabbed it at the same time. We were use to it since we did the same thing with our compacts. "My mom said she and Kasey went on a business trip to Paris! She didn't think I would mind being left behind since I am never home! She is going to be gone for three weeks!" Momoko pouted at the screen. "Kauoru read off her phone, ""We went to America for a wrestling torment. We just got the news an hour ago. We forgot to call you. We are sorry and we should be back in two weeks. Sorry if that is to long but the torment is all across America. Love you, the family."" "That is what my dad said." Kauoru said after she was done reading. "My grandmother left for England. She said she spent her whole life saving up for a week trip. She is also sorry for just telling me and that I had to be left behind." Miyako said with sadness in her voice. "My mom and Jane left for Italy to visit my ill grandparents. They will be back when they are feeling better." I said and pocket my phone. "So I guess we are living here for now." Brick said. Everyone nodded. "We need to tell them about the Punks." Miyako said. "Who are punks?" Butch asked. We explained everything. How we first encountered the Punks to our theory about them. After the explaining, they all had questionable faces. "Is this a prank?" Brick asked. "Why would we joke about this?" Kauoru snapped. "He was just asking." Boomer said. "What about calling the professor?" Miyako asked. We forgot about that. Whoops. We all got up and called him. "It could be true." The professor said. "It is sort of like the Rowdyruff Boys." Ken added. "The only difference is gender wise." Poochie said. Then, the screen started to blur. "What is happening?" I asked. "It is the connection." Ken said. "Didn't you just fix this?" Kauoru asked. "Yes but it will need to be fix again. We will call you if we fix it on this end." The professor said. We could barely make out anything they said. Then, the screen turned even burlier. Momoko shut it down. That didn't help much. We just went to our rooms to think again. I just listened to my music lying on my bed. This is what I would call a weird day.

0-0-0-0

Bolt POV (The next morning.)

I woke up. It was sunny out. I got up to get dress. I will wear blue jeans and a white shirt. Over my shirt would be a dark purple jacket. My brothers and I always wore this but the jacket is in our colors. I put on my white sneakers. When I opened my door, my brothers were leaving. "Hey." I said. "Hey." They said. We headed down stairs and the girls were at the table while Momoko was cooking. "Hey." We said. "Good morning." They said. Momoko was wearing a pink dress with a red rim at the end. She was also wearing white flats. Miyako was wearing a blue skirt and a white shirt with blue sandals. Kauoru was wearing black sweat pants and a green hoodie with her favorite Black Jordan's. Violet was wearing a purple shirt with blue sleeves. She was also wearing blue jeans and regular sneakers. Momoko was done cooking and placed the food on the table. We ate and walked to school. We split up with our counter parts since we shared homeroom together. Violet and I sat down in our seats. "Hey could I borrow your notebook?" Violet asked. I nodded and gave her my notebook. "Thanks. I'll give it back to you at your locker." She said. "That can work." I said. English went by pretty fast and then the bell rang. I got up to my locker. I opened my locker and a girl was there. She had the same length of hair as Violet. "Hey." I said. "Hi! I'm new! My name is Jasmine Starr!" Jasmine said. She was wearing a black skirt and a purple shirt. At the end of the sleeves it was a little rip. It was a design I think. She was also wearing black heals. "I'm Bolt JoJo." I said. She glanced over her should and kissed me out of nowhere! What the heck? She let go and Violet was standing there. "Sorry to interrupted, but here is your notebook Bolt." She said calmly. "Violet it is not what it look like!" I said. "It's fine. I'm sorry I interrupted your kiss." She said and walked the way she came from. "What is wrong with you?!" I shouted at Jasmine. She shrugged and walked away. I turned around but I didn't see Violet. What the heck? I ran down the hall trying to find her.

0-0-0-0

Brick POV (After his math class. It is his second period.)

I just closed my locker and a girl with orange hair stood there. She was wearing a red bow like Momoko. She wore a pink shirt and a plaid skirt. She had on black dress shoes. "Hello! I am Ginger Starr! My sisters and I just moved here!" She cheered. She glanced over her should quickly. Before I could say a word, she kissed me! She stopped and I was about to yell when I saw Momoko. She had a frown on her face. "Sorry Brick to be rude but you left you math text book in class." She said and handed me the textbook. She walked right past me. I was about to run after her when Ginger tripped me!" I look up at her but she was already walking away. I get up and Momoko is gone. After I find Momoko Ginger is dead.

Boomer POV (Before his science class. It was third period.)

I was walking to my locker when a girl got in my way. She had long blond pigtails. It was held by blue ribbons. She was wearing a black skirt and black boots. She also wore a dark blue top that showed her bellybutton. "Hi! I just moved her! My name is Alice Starr!" She said. "Hi, I'm Boomer JoJo." I said. She looked over her shoulder then she looked past me. "Are you looking for someone?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm looking for my sisters. We got spilt up." She looked over her shoulder again. Then, she kissed me for no reason! When the kiss was over, Miyako was there with tears in her eyes. She ran the other past me crying! I tried chasing after her but she ran into the girl's bathroom. Why did Alice kiss me?

0-0-0-0

Butch POV (After his history class. It was his fourth period.)

My locker was jammed! I put in the combination and it wouldn't open. I was smacking on my locker when a girl came up to me. She had spiky hair and was wearing a black dress with black boots. She was also wearing two spiked bracelets and had black leggings. "Need some help?" She asked. "No." I spat. I never needed help. "Who are you?" I asked. "Move first." She said. I did what I was told and then she started messing with my locker. "I'm Jordan Starr. I just moved here with my sisters." She said. Then my locker opened. Jordan smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my textbook. I slammed my locker shut. "How did you do that? You didn't know my combination." I asked. She shrugged and looked behind me. I was about to look when she grabbed my face and kissed me! I saw Kauoru stomped pass me. She saw the kiss and she was mad! I broke free from Jordan's grab and ran to catch up with Kauoru. I lost her threw the crowd. Someone was about to die!

0-0-0-0

Jasmine POV (On the roof.)

I was sitting on the edge of the roof waiting for my sisters. Then, the roof door opened. "What toke you so long?" I asked. "Sorry!" Jordan said with sarcasm. "Some people didn't do their work after homeroom. I did it just before fifth period!" "Still that doesn't explain why Alice and Ginger toke so long." I spat. Alice said "I was causing trouble like always. I found this girl with a big puffy dress and I spilled soda on it. She freaked!" Ginger shrugged. "I was just wondering around." "Who cares? Let's just get our bags." Jordan asked. We all had book bags with us in our color. We reached inside and pulled out a belt. It was a black belt with a backwards "P" on the compact. The compacts were the same as the Puffs but it was a little darker shade with a black outline. We put it on and transform into the Powerpunk Girls Z. "We know the plan right?" Berserk asked. "Why are you asking?" Brute asked. "I don't know maybe because last time you wrecked the plan and attacked!" I yelled at Brute. We were just telling them about us and my little sister attacked. I was the older middle child. "Just in case, I'm repeating the plan. We make the Puffs lose trust in the Ruffs. Then, they don't fight together. We destroy the Puffs and send them to our dimension." Berserk said. "Then we steal the Ruffs." Brat grinned. "Do we cause more drama for them as the Starr sisters?" I asked. "That would cause a lot of trouble." Brat smiled evilly. "We could if we wanted." Berserk said. We all smiled and nodded. We flew off the school roof. "Don't we need a base?" Brute asked. "Yeah we do." Berserk said. "Hey! How about we use that old mansion as a base?" Brat asked pointing. We saw an old looking mansion. "Perfect." We said together. We landed and went inside. It had five bedrooms. There would be one for each of us and an extra. We would just need the portal to our dimension. It was a mirror. It would blend in. This was perfect.

0-0-0-0

Hey people! Here is the next chapter! Longest one yet! A few things, Ginger was Berserk, Brat was Alice, Brute was Jordan, and Jasmine was Scarlet. The girl Brat spilled soda on was Princess. Last thing, the mansion the Punks are using as a hideout is the Ruffs old house. That's it. Review and say what you think! Freedom of speech people!


	4. Chapter 4

Kauoru POV (Lunch time at school)

I opened the door to see my friends. Miyako was crying her eyes out while Momoko was upset looking at her feet. Violet was clearly mad and she was listening to her IPod. "What's the problem and is it same or different?" I asked. "Same." Momoko and Miyako said. Violet couldn't hear me. "What's the problem?" I asked again. "It is the Ruffs." Violet said. "I thought you were listening to music." Momoko said. "Battery died." Violet said. "So what's with the Ruffs?" I asked. Violet crossed her arms and looked the other way. Momoko was no tapping her foot. "They kissed other girls." Miyako said. "Did Butch?" Violet asked. I nodded. We talked about it after the boys left. We sort of had crushes on them. "I'm not going back to school. I have a test next period." I said. "Yeah and I just don't want to go." Violet said. "So we play sick?" Miyako asked. "We ate some bad sushi and got sick. That is our story. So who's calling?" Momoko asked. "I can't! I'll end up ruining it! I don't lie well!" Miyako said. "I can't because I need to charge my IPod." Violet said going upstairs. "It was your idea. You call." I said and ran upstairs before Momoko could say something. I went to my room to relax. I got out my skateboard from my closet. It had a missing wheel. I was meaning to fix this. Wait, this was a skateboard Butch got me. I opened my window and threw the skateboard out the window. "OW!" an angry voice yelled. "Get over it!" I screamed and slammed my window shut. Today wasn't my day.

0-0-0-0

Momoko POV

Everyone went upstairs and left me to call the school. It was ringing. "Hello?" a voice asked. It was the school secretary, Miss White. "Hello, I would like to say Momoko, Kauoru, Miyako, and Violet ate some bad sushi and won't be returning to school." I said in a fake voice. "I am sorry ma'am but those students are not related so they have different guardians. Who are you the guardian of?" Miss White asked. "Their guardians are out of town and I am their guardian until they return." I said. Miss White sighed, "Okay then. Thank you for calling and have a nice day." She hung up. That worked. I went up stairs to my room. I sat on my bed and looked around my room. My eyes landed on a picture of me and Brick. I flipped it over so I didn't have to see his face. We would have to see them when they got back. I have a few hours before torture with the boys.

0-0-0-0

Miyako POV

My room was a little dirty so I was picking up. I had stuff animals on a self in my room and one fell to the floor. It was a white bunny. Next to the bunny was a blue ribbon. It must have gone together. I put the ribbon on the bunny. I remembered where I got this. It was from the fair. Boomer won it for me at the fair. It was like a first date. I smiled at that memory. Then, I remembered that Boomer was kissing another girl. I frowned at the thought. I hugged the bunny. Why did Boomer do that? Wasn't he the nice one of the group? Tears slid down my face.

0-0-0-0

Violet POV

I got to my room and put my IPod on the charger. I turned on my radio. Taylor Swift was playing. It was "Today was a Fairytale." My mind flashed back to the concert Bolt toke me to. I turned off my radio. That was the last thing I wanted to remember. I wondered how I stayed so calm when I was talking to Bolt. Who was that girl? Time for some computer hacking. I went on my laptop and went to the school's website. I hacked into it in no time. I haven't seen her around before so she must be new. I got to the new student list. She was at top of the list with three other girls. Her name was Jasmine Starr. The other three girls were name Starr too. They were sisters then. Who cares? I shut down my computer and went to check my battery level.

0-0-0-0

Butch POV

My brothers were sitting at the table and I joined them. "Is anyone else having a bad day?" I asked. "I'm guessing your having a bad day." Bolt said. I nodded. "This girl who just moved her kissed me in front of Kauoru." "Same." My brothers said. "What was her name?" Brick asked. "Jordan Starr." I said blankly. "A girl named Alice Starr kissed me." Boomer said. "Jasmine Starr kissed me when I opened my locker." Bolt said. "Ginger Starr glanced over her shoulder than kissed me. So, what I'm hearing is they are sisters?" Brick asked. We nodded. That seemed like the best reason. "I understand the girls our mad at us but why aren't they here?" Boomer asked. We looked around and the girls weren't here. "Weird." I said. We shrugged and ate our lunch. We will see them at home.

0-0-0-0

Hey people! Here is the next chapter! The girls sometimes go to the lab for lunch. As you can see, Violet is a computer whiz. That is basically it. Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review and say what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Momoko POV

I was on my bed reading a book for my report for English when my door knocked. "Come in." I said not looking up. My door opened and I looked up. It was Brick. Crap! "Hey." I said looking back to my book. "Hi." Brick said. "Want to sit down?" I asked motioning towards my computer chair. Brick nodded and sat down. "Momoko you have to understand." He said. "Understand what?" I asked. I really didn't know and I was the smart one! "Understand about that girl kissing me." Brick said. I didn't want to talk about it. "Can you leave please? I need to finish this book." I asked. "No not until you listen." "Kauoru get in here!" I yelled to the door. My door opened and Kauoru was there. "What? I was working on my science project." Kauoru asked. "Can you get Brick to leave? I need to read this for English." I asked. Kauoru grabbed Brick but his jacket and pulled Brick out. "Leave her alone. She needs to work." Kauoru said as she pulled Brick out. My door closed and I was alone. I smiled. It is good to have friends who help you out. I went back to reading.

0-0-0-0

Kauoru POV

I pulled Brick out and closed Momoko's door. I let go of Brick's jacket and tumbled. "If you go in there again, I'll get Violet to throw a lamp." I threaten. Brick shrugged and walked to his room. I opened my door and went to my desk. My science project was the solar system. I just put the sun to stand up in the center. I started making Mercury. Then, someone was at my door. "Who is it?" I asked still painting. "It's me, Butch." The voice on the other side said. "Then go away. I'm working." I said. My door opened anyways. "Look Kauoru it is not what you think." He said. "I'm thinking you are annoying. Go away I'm working." I said. "No." Butch said. "Get out!" I yelled still working. "Can you just listen?" He asked. "I will if you get out." I said annoyed. "Then you won't hear me." Butch said. "No dip Sherlock." I said. "Just listen." He said. "Get out or I will punch you!" I snapped. "You wouldn't." Butch countered. I pulled back my arm and punch Butch in the stomach. I dragged him out and threw him out. "Stay out! I am working!" I yelled and shut my door. He opened my door again. What did I have to lose? I threw the Mercury I was working on at his head. "Ow!" he yelped in pain. I kicked him in the stomach and he was out of my room. I locked my door and went to start another Mercury.

0-0-0-0

Miyako POV

I was working on my math homework. What was the square root of 81? There was knocking at the door. My door was opened and I looked up. Boomer stood in my doorway. "Hi Boomer!" I cheered. "Miyako I really am sorry. I swear it wasn't me who kissed Alice." Boomer said. "Who's Alice?" I asked. "It was the girl who kissed me." Boomer said. "Boomer," I hesitated, "You really hurt me. You expect me to just forgive you?" I went back to working on my math. "Please Miyako; it wasn't me who kissed her." Boomer pleaded. "Please leave Boomer. I need time to think after what I saw." I squeaked. It hurt me to say that to him. "I promise I would never do that to you." Boomer said. "Well you did. So please just let me think about it." I said. Boomer nodded and left my room. I felt tears run down my face. Why did he kiss her? That really hurt me.

0-0-0-0

Violet POV

I was typing out my history paper on my computer. "The US Civil War began on April 12, 1861 at 4:30 am when confederate forces in Charleston, South Carolina, fired on Union forces holding Fort Sumter, which was a Federal Fort located in Charleston Harbor." I typed. There was a knock at my door. "It's open!" I shouted while I typed. My door opened but I didn't look up. "Hey." A voice said. Oh god! It was Bolt. "Hey Bolt." I said. "I am so sorry. It wasn't me." Bolt said. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "You know the girl who kissed me." Bolt said. I shrugged. "Your point is?" "I didn't kiss her! She kissed me!" Bolt yelled. "Bolt it is fine. You have a girlfriend. So can you leave?" I asked. "She is not my girl friend!" Bolt snapped. "Then why did you kiss her?" I asked. "I don't know! She kissed me when she glanced over her shoulder!" Bolt yelled. "Bolt you are starting to bug me. Leave." I said. "Why don't you trust me?" He asked. Before I could say another word, my belt started beeping. "Finally, I got something to do." I said. I saved my work and got up. I started to leave when Bolt said, "I am coming with you." "This is official Powerpuff Girls Z business. You are no coming." I said and walked down stairs. Bolt was just behind me. When I got down stairs the girls and the Ruffs were there. Butch had an icepack on his head. "Nice work Kauoru." I said to her. "Thanks. So did you tell the idiots there not coming?" Kauoru asked. We nodded. "We are coming." Brick said. "You might need help." Butch said. I rolled my eyes. "We beat Him. You think we can't handle this?" I asked. "Yes you can't handle it." Butch said. "Kauoru." The girls and I said. Kauoru whacked Butch in the head. "You might need another icepack." Miyako giggled. "Follow me." Momoko said. She walked upstairs. We followed along with the ruffs." "Distract them and I will get a lamp." I whispered to Kauoru. She nodded and stopped to block the Ruffs path upstairs. I ran ahead and grabbed my lamp. "Duck!" I yelled and the lamp. Kauoru ducked and the lamp hit Butch in the stomach. That caused him to fall back pushing his brothers down with him. They were at the end of the stairs. Kauoru and I ran to Momoko's door. Kauoru locked it and we transformed.

"Hyper Blossom!" Momoko shouted.

"Rolling Bubbles!" Miyako screamed.

"Power Buttercup!" Kauoru shouted.

"Musical Rhythm!" I yelled.

"Powerpuff Girls Z!" We yelled together.

Bubbles opened the window and we flew out of it. "Are we heading down town?" Buttercup asked. Blossom shrugged. "I don't know. We usually find the trouble so it can't be that hard." After about a minute, we found the trouble. It was the Punks. "Hello Powerpuff Girls Z." They said together. A little creepy if you asked me. It was like they were practicing it. "Are you here to make yourself known again and Boot will screw up again?" Kauoru asked. "It is Brute!" Brute yelled. "No we are here to fight." Berserk said. "Probably Brute will screw up." Scarlet commented. "Hey!" Brute yelled. While they were fighting, I will take my chance. I threw my guitar at Scarlet. She dodged just in time. I hate when that happens. "That was very sneaky Rhythm." She said. She threw a purple and black ax at me. I countered it with my sound wave attack. Her ax went right back at her. "Got anything better?" I asked. She smirked and came right at me with her ax. I blocked it with my guitar. The problem was when Scarlet hit my guitar, she cut though my strings. Crap! Now I couldn't use my sound wave or lightning attack now. "This is now a sword fight." Scarlet said. "Hey genius, we have axes." I said smirking. She frowned and attacked me again. Our weapons clashed with each other. It was like a sword fight I would give her that. "You are so weak Boot!" I heard Buttercup shout. The disks Brute was throwing were useless against Buttercup. She kept hitting them away with her hammer. Brute flew behind Buttercup and drew a disk at her back. I could tell she was in pain yet she said, "That doesn't even hurt. Are those plastic?" She was bleeding. Not much but still. Buttercup smashed Brute into a building. As I was watching the greens, Scarlet got me good in the leg. Blood ran down my leg. I held back the urge to yell in pain. I flew past an attack and got behind Scarlet. She was surprised and I kicked her into a building. I smirked. I looked to Bubbles. "Bursting Bubbles!" She shouted. Brat smirked and threw ninja stars at her bubbles. They popped easily. "I think you can't fight since you saw me kissing your boyfriend Bubbles." Brat teased. Everyone stopped even the Punks. "You idiot! We are not supposed to tell them!" Berserk yelled. "And here I thought Brute was going to screw it up." Scarlet said. "They are going down so who cares?" Brat asked. As Brat said that, Bubbles attack Brat and it sent her flying into a building. I was thinking about it when Scarlet got another good shot to my arm. Brute got Buttercup in the stomach with one of her disks. Bubbles got a blow to the stomach and leg. "Stop moving Blossom." Berserk said. That messy bow on Berserk's head grew and it looked sharp. The end of the bow was trying to get Blossom. One was close and it left a long scratch on Blossom's arm leaving a trail of blood. "I had enough!" Blossom yelled. Blossom threw her yo-yo at Berserk's leg. Blossom spun around with Berserk on her yo-yo string. When Berserk was released Berserk crashed into the wall. While the rest of the Punks watched the oldest of their sister, the rest of us kicked them into a building. "Is everyone all right?" Bubbles asked. "I'm fine." I said. "I guess." Blossom said. "I could be better." Buttercup said. When our attention was back on the Punks, they were gone! "Where are they?!" We yelled together. "Look up." The punks said together. Again, it was like they practice saying that. We looked up and saw the Punks. Before we could attack, they kick us hard into the cement of the streets. We were covered in blood and hurt bad. What are we going to do? We all thought that. The Punks smirked down at us. They held out their compacts at us. There where mirrors on their screen. We all saw ourselves in the mirror of our new counterpart. "This should send you our world." Brat smiled. "Then the Ruffs will be ours." Brute said. "You should know we are the Starr sisters that kissed your boyfriends." Berserk said. A black aura surrounded us and the Punks' mirrors. We all felt weaker. Then, the Ruffs came out of nowhere and kick the Punks compacts out of their hands. "Run girls!" The Ruffs shouted. We felt our strength returning. We got up and fled. We flew away close to the ground just in case we fell. Also, because we wouldn't be notice if we flew close to the ground. We could still see the fight. Boomer shot tones of lightning at Brat. Brick was throwing fireballs at Berserk who was blocking with her bow. Butch was throwing rocks at Brute. Bolt was using his power to throw anything in sight at Scarlet. We flew back to the lab. "What if the boys lose?" Miyako asked after we transformed back. "Didn't the professor just install a shield before he left?" Kauoru asked. "Spilt up and look for it." Momoko ordered. We all ran different ways. "Found it!" Miyako shouted. It was near the space telephone which isn't fixed yet. Miyako pushed the button and the shield went up. "We need to treat our wounds." I said. The girls nodded and we all went to find first aid kits. I wonder if the boys will be okay. Now that we know the Punks kissed them, then we can trust them.

0-0-0-0

Hey people! Here is the latest chapter for Danger with the Punks! So you won't know how the fight goes until next chapter. Sorry if you wanted to know now but it is a cliff hanger! So I still don't know what the real name for the space talker thingy yet. Sorry again. So, the Punks cut the corners of the mirror to their world. Then they taped it to their compacts. That can act as a portal for everyone. Will the boys fail or win? Will the Punks make the Ruff theirs and defeat the Puffs? So keep reading to find out what happens! Hoped you enjoyed! Leave a review and say what you think! Everyone has the freedom of speech!


	6. Chapter 6 (Long Chapter Contest)

Brat's POV

My sisters and I watched as Blossom threw Berserk into the building. She should have kept her guard up. When we were watching Berserk, the Puffs kicked us into a wall. Ouch! "Is everyone all right?" I heard Bubbles say. I look to my sisters. They nod and we fly up. "I'm fine." Rhythm said. "I guess." Blossom said. "I could be better." Buttercup said. When, the Puffs look back down to where we were they yelled together. "Where are they?!" "Look up." My sisters and I say. They look up and were about to attack. They were to slow. We kicked them into the streets. We smirk down at the injured Puffs. We take our compacts from our belts and point them at the group in the street. There were mirrors on our screen. It was mirror shards from our portal home. "This should send you to our world." I smiled. I smiled evilly of course. "Then the Ruffs will be ours." Brute said. "You should know are the Starr sisters that kissed your boyfriends." Berserk said. A black aura surrounded our mirrors and the Puffs. We could tell they were getting weaker. It was part of transporting worlds. I felt so week after stepping out of that mirror to see a scared old lady. I was surprise on how we could have flown to meet the Puffs. As I watched the Puffs suffer, someone kicked my compacted out of my hand! I looked to my sisters and they were having the same problem. We look to see the Ruffs! "Run girls!" they yell. We see the girls get up and fly close to the ground. Boomer shot tunes of lighting at me but I dodged. Brute was getting annoyed by Butch who was throwing rocks at her. Berserk was blocking fireballs with her bow. Scarlet was clearing mad because she was dodging a tree to the head. I threw my ninja star at Boomer. It hit his leg. "Why won't you join us?" I asked. "We had the chance to destroy them! We can get rid of them together!" Berserk spat at them. Berserk just hit Brick with his own fireball. "Did the girls hit your head? You are sounding crazy!" Bolt yelled as he threw another tree at Scarlet. She dodged with ease and hit him with her ax. Now he was bleeding. "We love the Puffs!" Boomer yelled dodging my ninja star. "You are weak! What happened to the Ruffs?" Scarlet snarled. "You were evil! You were hit with Black Z Rays like us!" Brute yelled throwing a disk. "We found love boot!" Butch insulted. "That joke is really getting old." Scarlet said. "Tell me about." Brute said annoyed. "How are you protecting the Puffs? The Black Z Rays ruins the good inside of you! You were made with it and you were hit with it!" Berserk yelled. She managed to dodge an attack and sent Brick into a building. "We don't know. We meet the girls and it like disappeared." Brick said sending another fireball. From our previous fight with the Puffs, we were hurt and losing the energy. "This is getting old." Brute noted. "Agreed." Scarlet and I said. "Berserk." We said. Berserk smirked at us. Berserk bow reached out in all directions and were aiming at the boys. Berserk's bow grabbed all of the Ruffs. She threw them into the cement. Just like the Puffs. I swear if they come out of nowhere like the Ruffs, I was going to kill something. "Give up yet?" We asked. The Ruffs looked to Boomer. They were thinking something but what. Boomer looked up and sent a lot of lightning at us. It was like a wave. We dodged just in time. The boys were gone. Great, we have to keep fighting. I wanted this done with. We threw our weapons behind us and it sent them into a building. We knew this trick. When the people your fighting isn't paying attention, sneak up behind them and attack. We did that with the Puffs not even five minutes ago. "Should we tell them to add their suffering?" I asked. I love causing trouble. "In a few minutes we can Brat. We need to break their spirit some more first." Berserk stated. The rest of us nod. We were not paying attention and the boys would be behind us. We once again threw our weapons behind us but the boys weren't there! We look up and the boys are there! We had to catch our weapons. There was no time to dodge! Berserk was the only one with her weapon. She grabbed Brick with her bow and threw him. We had less luck. Boomer shot lightning at me to the ground. Butch threw a rock while above Brute sending her flying into a building. A tree was drop onto Scarlet and she fell to the ground. Scarlet got out from under the tree and sent it flying back to Bolt. I got up and flew up to Boomer. He shot lighting at me but I dodged and kicked him into a building. Brute threw a disk at Butch. More like ten. She was mad. Butch got cut in a few places. "Why are you protecting them?" I asked. "We are protecting them because we love them!" Boomer yelled. "We know that." Scarlet sneered. "We mean why? They don't trust you. You want to risk your lives for girls who don't trust you?" Brute asked. The brothers nod. They kicked us into a building. We look to each other. We smirk and nod. We fly away leaving the boys confused. "One more thing before we leave!" I yelled flying backwards. Scarlet turned around. "We are the Starr sisters!" She yelled. "We enjoyed the kiss Ruffs!" Brute shouted taking a glance over her shoulder. "What can we say? We are pretty good actresses! The girls will never believe you!"Berserk snickered. We fly back to our base.

0-0-0-0

Boomer POV (Before the Punks flee)

We had just kicked the Punks into a building. We were charging up our attacks when the sisters look to each other. They smirk and nod. What were they planning? They fly up and start leaving. Brat was flying backwards and yelled. "One more thing before we leave!" Scarlet turned around to look at us. She yelled to us. "We are the Starr sisters!" Brute only glances over her shoulder and said. "We enjoyed the kiss Ruffs!" Berserk snickered, "What can we say? We are pretty good actresses! The girls will never believe you!" We watch as they flee. "They kissed us!? Why?" Butch yelled. "So the girls wouldn't trust us." Brick said blankly. "They knew what they were doing. They knew they couldn't take us on with the Puffs." Bolt said. "They can transform like the girls." I said. "How can you guys be so calm?" Butch yelled. "Is it really worth it to waste our energy after we were hurt badly?" I asked. "We need to save our energy to fly back to the lab." Bolt said. "I guess it isn't worth it." Butch mumbled. "Let's go." Brick ordered. He starts flying off and we follow. "They are strong." Butch said. "Yeah they had the girls down pretty bad." I said. "Seeing the fight, we could have ended up like them." Bolt said.

(Short flash back)

We knew the girls were in trouble. We didn't listen and were going anyways. When we got there, we saw the girls kick the Punks to the ground. Nice. They were saying something to each other but we couldn't hear. We see the Punks get up and fly behind the Puffs. We were still a good distance away so they couldn't hear us. The Punks kicked them to the ground.

(End of short flash back)

Bolt was right. If that battle was going to end up like the girls' battle, we would have been done for. We got to the lab but there was some kind of barrier. "This is new." I said. "When was this added?" Butch said annoyed. "Who cares? We just need to get in." Brick said. I knocked on the barrier to try to find a way in. This was weird.

0-0-0-0

Miyako POV (Before the boys arrive)

"There you go!" I cheered. I just finished treating Momoko's wounds. "Thanks Miyako!" She smiled. I smiled back and went to look to Violet and Kauoru. Violet was listening to her music to calm her down. Momoko already treated her wounds. Kauoru toke care of mine. Kauoru was tapping her foot impatiently while Violet treated her wounds. "Happy?" Violet asked taking out her ear buds. "Finally, I can move again." Kauoru stretched. "You need to learn how to wait. Your wounds were serious." Violet said. "Everyone else's wounds were serious too. I just can't stand staying still." Kauoru said. Violet rolled her eyes. "Now what do we do?" Momoko asked. "Wait until the boys get back." Kauoru said turning on the T.V. Violet shrugged and put her ear buds in. She went to scanning her playlists. Momoko went online. I grabbed my fashion magazine. All of a sudden, a loud knocked echoed though out the lab. Kauoru turned off the T.V and Violet toke out her ear buds. Momoko and I stood up. "What is that?" We asked together. "It that the shield?" I asked. Momoko typed something onto the computer. "What are you doing?" Kauoru asked. "Checking the security cameras." Momoko said. We looked on her computer screen. She clicked on one key and a picture of outside appeared. We saw the Ruffs. "They are okay." I said. "Depends on what you mean by okay. They are injured badly." Violet said. "I'll press the button to let them in." Kauoru said getting up. I got up to open the door. The last thing we need is the Ruffs breaking down the door again. I opened it as Kauoru pressed the button. I walked back to the girls. The Ruffs came in. "You guys okay?" We asked. They give a brief nod. "Go to your rooms." Momoko ordered. "We will bring first aid kits." Violet said. They nod and go up. We grab the kits and meet them in their rooms. "You okay Boomer?" I asked opening the kit. "I guess." He said. He was sitting up and I was wrapping his leg. "You might not believe me but still. The Punks can transform like you. She is Alice Starr. She is the one to kiss me." Boomer said. "I know. There you go!"I cheered. I put all the stuff back in the kit. "How do you know?" Boomer asked. "What? Do you not want me to know?" I asked. "No!" Boomer said right away. I giggled. "I mean how do you know? Berserk said you wouldn't trust us." Boomer said. I sat down next to him. "When we were about to go into their world, they told us. Berserk said that to mess with your head." I said. "Oh." Boomer said. "Thanks for saving us." I said. "It was nothing. We couldn't of let you guys go into their world. I l-love you." Boomer stuttered. "What?" I asked. Did I hear him right? "I love you Miyako." He said. Our heads got closer and so did our lips. We kissed! After the kiss was over, I rested my head on his shoulder. "I love you too Boomer." I said. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I did love him.

0-0-0-0

Violet's POV

I got the first aid kit and went to the Bolt's room. "Hey." I said. "Hey." Bolt said. "I'm guessing you toke it pretty bad." I said. "I toke it pretty good! Only I got cut with an ax and a tree thrown at my head." He said with sarcasm in his voice. "Watch it or Butch to treat your wounds." I laughed. "I am surprised you survived." I said getting out a bandage. "If they didn't run away, we might have been dead." Bolt said. "They ran away!?" I said shocked. He nodded. "That is messed up." I said. I wrapped the bandage around his arm. "Tell me about. They flew away telling us something interesting." Bolt said. "Let me guess. That the Punks are actually the Starr sisters?" I asked. "How did you know that?" Bolt asked. "Tell told us when they thought we were a goner. If it wasn't for you and your brothers, we would have been. Thanks." I said. "You welcome. Now you know that the girl that kissed me was Scarlet. So you forgive me?" Bolt said. "Yeah I know. No I don't forgive you." I said. "What? You know she kissed me!" Bolt exclaimed. I laughed. "Chill Bolt, I forgive you." He let a sigh of relief out and got up to stretch. I put away the bandages and I got up to leave. "You know I love you right?" He asked grabbing my hand to stop me. "You what?" I asked. He didn't answer but he kissed me! We pulled apart. "I said I love you." He said. "I love you too." I said. I actually loved Bolt.

0-0-0-0

Kauoru POV

"Finally, I am in pain!" Butch yelled as I walked through the door. "Shut up. I had to find a first aid kit." I spat. "Be nice. I am injured." He said. I was about to throw the first aid kit at his head. I haven't even been here for five minutes and I already have a head ache. "If you didn't notice, the girls and I were injured too." I said. "You had time to rest." He said. I toke out a role bandages and threw it at his head. "Ouch!"Butch yelled. I threw it hard. "I am injured!" He yelled. "If you don't shut up, the first aid kit will be thrown at your head." I threaten. That made him shut up. "It pains me to say this to a baka like you, but thanks for saving us." I mumbled. "What was that?" He smirked. "I said thank you." I mumbled again. "Say that one more time." He said. "I said when is your funeral." I glared at him. "You don't have to be rude about it." He said. "I do when you are a baka." I said. Butch said, "You saw me kiss that girl. It was Brute. I guess she can transform." "I should care why?" I asked. "You should care because you were jealous." Butch smirked. I wrapped the last bandage really hard. "Ouch!" He yelped in pain. I laughed, "My mistake." "Look," Butch started. He sounded serious. What was up? "Even if she wasn't the girl that kissed me, I would never kiss another girl." He said. I asked "Why do I care? It is your life. You want to say anything else? I want to go back to my room." I got up to leave and Butch stood up with me. I gave him a "what do you want from me?" look. "You should care because I love you." He said. "Excuse me?" I asked. Something must I been wrong with my ears. He must have said I love sports or something. "I said I love you. I wouldn't kiss another girl Kauoru." Butch said. Before I could react, he kissed me! I got free from his grip. I was about to punch him again when he smirked. I let go of my angry which was not common or easy. "I guess I love you too." I mumbled. He smirked again, "What did you say?" "I said I love you." I said. I didn't mumble! There's a first. "I swear to god if you make me any girly by saying "I love you" or kissing, I will kill you." I threaten. Butch laughed, "Okay I promise." I put my hand on my forehead. I had a head ache. Since we loved each other, that basically meant we were boyfriend and girlfriend. Dealing with Butch, will be harder than beating the Punks.

0-0-0-0

Momoko POV

"Here is an icepack." I said giving it to Brick. "Thanks." He said putting it on the burn mark on his arm. "What happened?" I asked pointing to his burn. "Berserk, I threw a fireball at her but she used her bow to hit it back at me." He said blankly. "That sucks." I said. He agreed, "I know. They ended up running away." "Did they really?" I asked. Brick nodded. I knew the Punks liked the boys but why run away if they know the boys will be coming here? I started wrapping a bandage around his wrist. Berserk must have cut it with her stupid bow. I would love to cut that bow off her stupid head for hurting us. "I have to say thank you for saving us. I can only imagine being in their world." I said. Brick said, "Your welcome. You would have done the same. Even though you are mad at us from kissing other girls." "You didn't kiss another girl." I said. Brick gave a confused look and asked, "Did you hit your head?" I laughed, "We know it was the Punks that kissed you." Brick sweat dropped, "Yeah I forgot about that." I fell to the floor anime style. Who could forget something like that? "I am done!" I cheered. "Wait, before you go." Brick said. "What?" I asked standing up. He stood up too. I gave a confuse look. He didn't say anything but he did kiss me! We pulled apart. "I love you Momoko." Brick said. "I-" My belt beeped and it cut me off. That is what I call worst timing ever. "I love you too. That is why you are staying here." I order. He laughed, "You think we would listen? We didn't stay the first time." "Say that to Violet and Kauoru." I mumbled. "What did you say?" Brick asked. "Nothing." I said walking down stairs. Brick shrugged and follow. The girls were having their own problems. Butch was bugging the crap out of Kauoru. Violet was listening to her music to mute out Bolt. Miyako was chatting with Boomer. She was the only one without a problem! "You guys just got hurt." Miyako said. "You are not coming!" Kauoru yelled. Butch was really bugging her. "My music isn't working." Violet snarled taking out her ear buds. "Just stay here." I said. "No." The brothers said together. We look to Miyako and she nods. She gets up and leaves towards a direction. "Where is she going?" Boomer asked. The girls and I look to each other. "She went to get a drink." We say together. We have such a strong friendship so we could basically read each other's minds. Freaky! Miyako came back with no drink. "Where is your drink?" Butch asked. "What drink?" Miyako asked. The boys look to us. We just get up and head upstairs. "Are you really avoiding the question?" Bolt asked. "You know we are coming." Butch said. Miyako and I reach the top of the stairs. Kauoru and Violet looked to each other. "No you are not." They said. Violet ran up ahead and Kauoru blocked the path. Miyako handed Violet a lamp when she got upstairs. "Thanks." She said. Miyako smiled. "You know the drill!" Violet yelled. Kauoru ducked and Violet threw the lamp. What is up with her and lamps? The boys fell down the stairs. This is becoming a pattern. We run to Miyako's room to transform. (A: N/ I don't want to add the transformation name thing. You guys know the drill. It just happened in the last chapter.) I opened Miyako's window and we flew out. "You got it?" Buttercup asked. Bubbles nods and shows us a remote with two buttons. She pressed it just in time. The shield went up as the boys flew outside. "What the heck?" Butch yelled. "This time you are staying here." Rhythm said. "You can't break it." I said. Bubbles flew to a tree and placed the remote there. It was a good thing the professor made the shield portable to active it. "What if it is the Punks?" The boys yelled. They were worried. We shrugged and said, "Bye boys." We fly off leaving them worried. "I hate that our compacts aren't working!" Buttercup screamed. "How much you want to bet it's the Punks?" Rhythm said. "I say a lot of money." I said. Buttercup and Bubbles nod. We find the Punks flying in the air waiting for us. "Hello Puffs." They spat. "Nice to see you too." Buttercup sneered grabbing her weapon. "What makes you so special?!" They yelled. "Are you guys practicing that? That is creepy." Rhythm said. "A few things actually." Bubbles said. "We put up with you bakas." Buttercup said. "We were hit with White Z Rays." Rhythm shrugged. "How about the fact we are going to beat you." I said. "We mean why did the Ruffs pick you?!" Scarlet yelled. "They say they love you!" Brat gagged. "Who would love you bakas!?" Brute yelled. "Well the Ruffs do." Rhythm laughed. She loved messing with the enemy. We glared at each other. Something was going down.

0-0-0-0

Hey people! Another cliff hanger! A lot of stuff to go over this chapter. So, Ddd665 and I thought some people wanted romance so this is what you got. If you don't know who Ddd665 is, we are working together on this. I said that before but whatever. So there romance between the purple people and blue buddies. It is a theme today! I don't know why, just crazy. Surprise there is romance between the green group. Too bad the red something got rudely interrupted. Here is a little contest, you the readers will figure out what we call the red something. Follow the theme to win. Find out what you win next chapter. Another cliff hanger! So, this is the longest one yet! I said that like four chapters ago but this is the newest long one. Find out what happens in the chapter people! Leave a review to say what you think and what should we call the red couple! Follow the theme and it has to start with a R. Freedom of speech people!


	7. Chapter 7

Berserk's POV

We glared at the Puffs. They glared right back. Knowing my sister Brute, she will start this fight. That or Buttercup. I was surprised when I saw Bubbles throw her wand at Brat. Bubbles was the nice one. Brat rubbed her head and Bubbles came kicked her in the stomach. Brat was about to punch back, but our compacts started to glow white with our color around the rim of white. "What is going on?" Brat asked startled by her glowing belt. "Could it be White Z Rays?" Brute asked. "Why you ask that? We are evil." I said. "I don't know, maybe the fact that _IT IS WHITE_! Evil _IS BLACK_!" Scarlet yelled. "Learn to relax Scarlet. It is fine. Let's just take out our compacts." I shrugged. We tried to grab our compacts but it was sourcing hot. "Ouch!" we yell in pain. We drop our compacts on to a building. My hand burnt from making contact with my compact. "What happened?" Brat asked holding her hand. That was her right hand. She couldn't throw ninja stars now. (A/D: The Punks are all right handed like the girls.) Brute and Scarlet grabbed it with their left hand since they were holding their weapon. I grabbed it with my right hand as well but my weapon doesn't need my hand. Brat couldn't fight this round if her hand was like that. "How should I know?" Brute snapped. "How am I going to fight them?" Brat raged. "Why are our compacts glowing is a better question." Scarlet said. Brat glared at her. "Hey, forget about us?" Buttercup asked. "If it is a counterpart badly Bubbles got you beat Brat." Rhythm said. Scarlet glared at her counterpart. "Is that all we are doing? Glaring at each other?" Buttercup asked. "Our hands we on fire so we need time to wonder what happened. So yeah, maybe we will just glare at each other." Brute sneered. "Then why don't you go back to your own world? You can figure out what happened there and leave us alone." My counterpart suggested. I was about to flip but our compacts shot up a white light. Everyone froze and watch as our compacts flew up into the light. "What is happening?" Bubbles shrieked. I guess everyone was a little shocked and scared by the flying compacts. We watched as our compacts opened showing us the mirror inside. The mirror started cracking! "NO!" My sisters and I shout. "What's the problem? It is just a mirror." Blossom asked. "Just a mirror?!" I repeated loudly. "Yeah, the mirror you came from was bigger. You still have your portal." Rhythm noted. "You don't get it!" Scarlet yelled. "If part of the mirror is broken," Brat started. "The whole mirror will crack!" Brute finished for her younger sister. "You are saying that one crack and you are stuck here?!" A shocked Buttercup yelled. My sisters and I nod. The Puffs looked worried. Our attention went to our cracking mirrors. We were stuck here. As we watched, you could see a body emerge from the mirror. That would be its transportation and whoever it was, they were stuck here too. "Who the heck used _our_ portal?" Brat asked watching her compact. "Whoever it was, they knew they would be dead." Brute said. "Maybe they didn't know. We didn't know when we were transported us." Scarlet noted. "Wait, you didn't know?" Rhythm questioned. "Pretty much." Brat said blankly. "We were in our living room and our old mirror on the wall started glowing." I explained. "So, you were evil even then? I thought it was the Black Z Rays." Blossom thought. Brute laughed, "We were always evil. We ruled Vile Town. Everyone feared us." "Bubbles sighed, "Is this needed? If you didn't notice there are people right there!" "She is right, we don't know if these people are powerful or not." Brat agreed. We went back to the four newcomers. They were still in the light. It toke us like 5 seconds to appear. This was a minute and more. "Why don't we go into the light?" Buttercup suggested. "You baka, if you mess with the transportation you will be sucked into Vile Town." Brute said. "It was a suggestion Boot. Leave her alone." Bubbles glared. The rest of the Puffs looked shocked eyed at the blond Puff. "I am not scared of you blonde." Brute threaten. While this was going on, the idiots were still in the light. "Try me." Bubbles said not removing her glare. The Puffs stood in shock at her. "This is new." Rhythm laughed. "It is for her friends." Blossom said trying not to laugh. The fight began. Brute threw a disk and Bubbles just used her wand. Her bubbles caught the disk and she threw her wand at Brute's head. She rubbed her head and the Bubbles hand grew a light blue. Bubbles punch Brute in the stomach to the ground. The rest of the Puffs laughed at how Bubbles was today. She started fighting Brat and now Brute. Brute threw a disk at Bubbles but she dodged. Before another attack could be made, the light grew brighter. We had to shield our eyes. The light finally faded and four boys laid on the roof. Everyone flew over. My sisters and I grabbed our compacts. I looked at the mirror. It was crack. Even if it was only mine, we are still stuck here with theses bakas. "We can't get home." Brat whispered. She probably wanted to cry. I did. I know our plan was to send the Puffs to our world but in the end we would go home with the Ruffs to defeat the Puffs. The boys started to stir. The Puffs spent no time pointing their weapons at the group. They opened their eyes and screamed, "Whoa! What's with the weapons?" "Who are you?" Rhythm glared. "Why are you here?" Buttercup said aiming her hammer. "Don't think of lying." Blossoms threaten and the Puff's weapons got closer. "We are the Rowdyright Boys Z!" They shrieked. I guess they didn't want to have their butts kicked. "What are your names?" Bubbles asked. "I am Blake." The red one said. "Don't hurt us! I'm Breaker." A green one said. "The name is Bash." The blue boy said blankly. "I am Blade." The final one in purple said. They had a simple style. They had a black shirt with a stripe in the middle. The stripe was their colors and they had white pants with a black rim. "Now why are you here?" Blossom said. "We actually don't know." Blake said. "I guess you're the leader." I said. Blake looked to me and nodded. "Tell the truth or else." Buttercup threatened. She was ready to attack. Breaker held his hands in front of face and shrieked, "We really don't know!" Buttercup growled. Rhythm face palmed. "Again Buttercup you need to chill. Just wait." Buttercup stayed calm and backed off. "So how did you get here?" Bubbles asked kindly. "The only way here is our house. Did you go in our house?" Brute yelled the last part. "The Punks!" They yelled together. How did they just notice us? "We didn't go in your house Brute." Bash trembled. "Boot chill." Scarlet said. "Don't you start calling me that!" She yelled. Brat snickered at their fight. "Before we answer your question, answer this. What are your names? We know the nasty Punks." Blade spat. "What did you call us?" Brat asked. "The nasty Punks is what he said." Bash informed. "Why do you say that?" I asked. My bow grew ready to fight. "I said that because you ruined Vile Town!" Blade yelled. "Don't let the name fool you. Before the Punks it was actually a good town." Blake said. "Everyone calm down!" Bubbles yelled. I guess she hated fighting. (A/D: I mean she is ok with physic fighting but when it comes to verbally fighting, Bubbles hates it.) Blossom sighed, "Well we are the Powerpuff Girls Z. I am team leader Hyper Blossom." Bubbles cheered, "I am Rolling Bubbles!" "I am the strongest member Powered Buttercup." "I'm Musical Rhythm." Rhythm shrugged. The Right Boys just got off the ground but they are still surrounded by the Puffs. "There are two big questions." Bubbles said. "Are you good or bad?" Blossom asked. "More importantly are you weak or strong?" Buttercup asked. Rhythm sighed, "I think it is better to know if they are on our side than how strong they are." Buttercup shrugged. "We are good." Bash said. "I guess we are okay fighters." Blake said. I laughed, "You tried fighting us and failed." "You had no chance." Brat snickered. Breaker frowned, "We did okay." Brute shock her head. The Puffs glared at us and looked to each other. They gave a nod. Buttercup flew strait to Brute and slammed her hammer into my sister. Blossom threw her yo-yo to my leg and swung me into a building. Violet did her sound wave on Scarlet throwing her back into a building. Bubbles' bursting bubbles popped Brat into a building. "Learn to be nice!" Bubbles yelled. "Why bother standing up for those weaklings?" Brute asked. "They are not weaklings!" Buttercup yelled swinging her hammer. "They just need to find their inner power!" Blossom yelled with her yo-yo coming at me. I dodged and it hit building. It ended up falling. We were all under it. I used my bow to grab the Puffs and slam them under the falling building. My sisters and I were out. They would never get out in time. We smirked but they faded as we saw the Rights fly up and catch the building so it wouldn't fall on the Puffs. "Get out!" They yelled. The Puffs got up and rubbed their heads. They saw the building and flew up to help the Rights. They got it standing strait again. They flew to us and glared. I tried to attack but a fireball got in my way!

0-0-0-0

Buttercup's POV

We glared at the Punks. Berserk's bow was about to attack when a fireball blocked her way! We froze and saw the Ruffs! "How?" I asked. "Miss us?" Butch smirked. We look to Bubbles. She put her hand to her head and sweat dropped. "I might have forgotten to disable it from the inside." She admitted. We fall amine style but still flying. "Bubbles!" We yelled. She laughed, "Sorry." "Who are they?" Brick asked pointing to the Rights. "Since the Punks are our counterparts, I am guessing these are yours." Blossom said. "We can do names later. All you need to know they are on our side." Rhythm said. The boys nod and look the Punks. "Give up yet?" Bolt asked. "You can't take all three of us on." Boomer noted. "Berserk?" Her younger sisters asked. "What do you want me to do?" She answered with a question. "You _are_ the leader." Brat said. She shrugged. All of the Punks had a confused look. "What are we going to do with them?" I asked. "They had been a pain for us so maybe we should kill them." Butch suggested. The Punks' confused look became a scared look. "We can't do that! That is a terrible thing to do!" Bubbles screeched. "They were planning to kill you!" Brick yelled. "Technically, they were planning to send us to their world and even if they were planning to kill us, we can't kill them." Blossom agreed with the blond. "Why can't we?" Blake asked. "I think Blossom is trying to say we are the good guys. We can't kill them. That would make us look like villains." I said. "Then what do we do to them?" Boomer asked. "Ask Butch, he has tons of ideas like killing them." Rhythm said with sarcasm. "That was so funny I forgot to laugh. But really what are we going to do with them?" Butch said. Everyone shrugged. "Are you going to kill us or not?" Brute asked. "No." Everyone said. The Punks let out a sigh of relief. "Then what are you going to do?" Brat asked. Everyone went silence to think. "I got it!" Blossom yelled after five minutes of thinking. "What is it?" Bash asked. "The Black Z Ray Remover!" She yelled. (A/D: That is the thing that the Professor used to turn Princess and Annie back to normal after they transformed. I am sorry I don't know the name of it.) "That could work!" Bubbles cheered. "Yes, but there is no way for sure if it will completely work. They might still be able to transform like Princess." Rhythm informed. "Yeah, no matter how many times we used it on her, she is still able to transform. Same thing goes to Annie." I agreed. "That is right." Bubbles sighed. "Excuse us but what is the black z ray remover. The boys asked. We rolled our eyes and ignored the question. "Should we take the risk? If they transform again they can turn evil again." Blossom asked the group. "Well if that is an option, we will take it and won't transform back into the Starr sisters." Berserk said. The other Punks nodded. "We could load it with White Z Rays. It will remove the bad in them and they will be good just like us." Bubbles suggest. "Then there would be another Powerpuff group." I sighed. It was bad enough when the Ruffs joined us but now the Punk! Maybe even the Rights! That meant less butt whooping for the original protectors of New Townsville. "One problem, the Black Z Ray Remover needs to be hooked up to a machine or the Professor's car." Blossom informed. "The easy way to do it is go back to the lab." Rhythm said. "Yeah that or we carry the machine." I said."Seriously, what is the black z ray remover?" Blade asked. Scarlet rolled her eyes, "I think the name implies what is does." "Let's just get to the lab and keep an eye on the Punks. We will lead the way." Blossom ordered. Blossom started fly and we followed. The boys followed making sure the Punks didn't get away. We got to the lab in a few minutes. "Stay up here and we will go down to the lab." Blossom ordered. The boys nodded and we headed downstairs. "So where is the machine?" Bubbles asked. "I don't know." Blossom sweat dropped. "It was your idea!" I yelled. "Yeah but in my defense, the Professor hasn't use it in a while. It been over a month since he did use it and I don't know where he put it." She said. We sighed and began looking. In midway search, the space caller started buzzing. "Did someone turn it on?" Rhythm asked. I was the closet one near is. "It wasn't me!" I yelled. The picture began to clear and we saw the Professor, Ken, and Poochie. "Hey girls!" Ken said. "You fixed it!" Bubbles cheered. "Yes I did. How is your problem with the Punks?" The Professor asked. "We actually have them capture." I told him. "Really?" Ken asked. We gave him a nod. "Now that you mentioned it, my signal is picking up Black Z Rays there. It is also picking up another form of White Z Rays." Poochie informed. "Who is else is there?" The Professor asked. "The Rowdyruff boys, The Rowdyright boys, and The Powerpunks Girls." Rhythm said. "Who is The Rowdyright Boys?" Ken asked. We explained everything that happened to the Starr sisters to them being stuck here. "Wow." They said. "So where is the Black Z Ray Remover?" Bubbles asked. "And where is the White Z Rays container? Didn't you separate for an experiment?" Blossom asked. "The Black Z Ray remover is in the closet." Ken said. "That is a nice place for it." I mumbled. "Yes I did separate it. It is in a cabinet near the stairs." The Professor said. We nod and grab everything. "So how do we load the White Z Rays for it to work?" I asked. "There should be a apartment near the contention cord. There is a small case in a draw above the cabinet where you got container of White Z Rays. Fill that with White Z Rays and it should be enough for all four Punks." Poochie informed. Bubbles got the case and I opened the apartment. We hooked it up. "Call us after you are done. We have some work to do." The Professor said. "Bye Professor!" We cheered. They waved and the screen went black. "We'll hook it up to the machine. You go get everyone." Rhythm said to me. I nod and flew up the stairs. I open the basement door and I hear screaming." "Let us go!" Berserk yelled. "Calm down!" Butch yelled. "Make us! Let us go you bakas!" Brute yelled. "Stop it already! This is annoying!" Blade yelled. "It is annoying being here! Let us go!" Scarlet screamed. "We won't let go!" Blake screamed. I sighed. The Punk were trying to fly out of the center and the boys were grabbing their legs so they wouldn't fly out. They knew if they messed or broke anything, they were dead. "Bubbles! I need some help!" I yell down stairs. Those bakas were so loud they couldn't hear me. "Yeah?" Bubbles asked when she got upstairs. "Make them shut up please." I said. She smiled and nod. I cover my ears and she uses her Sonic Scream. Everyone stopped and covered their ears. Rhythm and Blossom flew up. "What is going on?" They yelled to be heard over the Sonic Scream. The windows started to break. "Bubbles stop screaming!" We yelled. She stopped and the windows broke. "Great, we will have to call someone after." I said. "Sorry!" Bubbles said. "Let's just go. The Black Z Ray Remover is hooked up." Blossom informed. We had to basically drag the Punks down to the basement. "Make sure you keep them still." Blossom ordered. She was aiming The Black Z Ray Remover. "Don't screw this shot up." Violet said. Blossom glared at her. Blossom was about to shot it when Berserk yelled, "Missed!" This surprised Blossom and she aimed the Remover up in the ceiling. She ended up dropping it after. "Duck!" Rhythm yelled. We all ducked as the rainbow light bounced back and forth. The Punks were laughing after the light faded. "Bakas!" I yell to the Punks. "Just great." Bash mumbled. "Is there any White Z Rays left?" Bubbles asked. Blossom checked and shook her head. "The container is broken too from when I dropped it." I growled, "Just what we need." I walk over to the draw and there was one left. I filled it up and I gave it to Blossom. "Don't screw this one up. This is the last one." I warned. "What!?" Everyone yelled. "I guess the Professor needs to go shopping." Rhythm mumbled. "Don't screw up." The Rights and The Ruffs warned. "Thanks that takes all the pressure off." She mumbled. She shot and all the Punks screamed. This time it didn't work! Yes! They fell to the ground. Four colors of light shined though the lab. After it faded, the Starr sisters appeared where the Punks use to be. They got up and rubbed there head. "What happened?" Jasmine asked. "I know we fell to the ground." Jordan growled. "Really? I didn't know." Alice said with sarcasm. They got up and saw us. "We are sorry." Ginger said. Everyone was surprised at first. They wore the same outfit as they wore the first day. They had their belts but it was grey. The "P" now spelled "Punkz." "If you really are good then we can forgive you!" Bubbles cheered. The Punks smiled. "Wait, what if they transform and they are evil?" Boomer asked. "We will just transform!" Brat smiled. She turned like Bubbles after being hit with the White Z Rays. They transform but they had a different outfit. They a grey skirt with the rim their colors. Above their belts was a white shirt. They also wore a jacket like ours with their colors. Instead of a "P" is said "Punkz." "See nothing bad." Brute said. "Here is a question. What now?" I asked. "I guess we become a team of 16." Butch shrugged. "That is awesome!" Bubbles cheered. "Here is a question. Who are you?" Berserk asked us. "What do you mean?" Blossom asked. "We mean who are you before you transform?" Brat asked. "You know us." Brute added. "It is only fair." Bubbles said to us. "We are a team." Scarlet reminded us. We nod and transform back. "This is so confusing!" Breaker complained. "What are your names?" Bash asked. "I'm Momoko Akatsutsumi." She said. "I'm Miyako Gotokuji!" Miyako cheered. Kaoru Matsubara." I said blankly. "I'm Violet Lace." Violet said. "Three Japanese last names and one English?" Blake asked. Violet glared, "I'm from America." "Sorry!" He said. "So what are we going to do now and where are the Punks and Rights?" Miyako asked. "We already have a place." Scarlet said. "We can extend easily for the Rights." Brat said. "That can work I guess." Blade said. "Bye!" They said and flew up the stairs. "Bye." We said. We go upstairs and Miyako shrieks. "We need to call the Professor!" We nod and call him. "Hello?" He answers. "Hey." We said. "Punks are now on our side." Violet informed. "Great job you guys!" Ken exclaimed. "We have a passage being delivered to you boys." Poochie told the Ruffs."Why?" Bolt asked. "You will have to wait. It should come any minute now. They say they been trying to deliver it for a week but no one there to pick it up." Ken says. We sweat drop. A week? "Deliver. Please say someone is home." A voice said. The boys went to get it. "Thank god. Here is your passage. Sign here." A man said. He gave Boomer a clipboard and pointed to the bottom line. Boomer signed it and Butch was already opening it. "Hold on Professor." Momoko said. "We are curious." "Curious killed the cat right?" Violet said. "What cat?" Miyako started to cry. "Don't worry. No cat died." I said. "Oh yay!" She cheered. We walk over to the box with the boys. "Watches?" Butch said confused. We walked back over to Ken and the Professor. "Why watches?" Boomer asked. "Ungrateful are we." Ken said. "For your information they are like the girls compacts. If you are separated you can communicate though those watches. You can also see trouble in the town like the compacts. If you press the button that sets time opens it for you." The Professor explained. "It also always has the correct time due to satellite signal." Poochie said. "Still picky?" Ken asked. "They are great Professor. Thank you." Brick said. "We must work now. Good bye." They said and the screen turned black. We all sat on the sofa and turned on the T.V. "So Violet, we never knew you were from America." Miyako said breaking the silence. "You guys never asked." She said. "How did you move from America to here?" I asked. Violet shrugged. "I can tell you some other time." We nod and went back to T.V.

0-0-0-0

Hey people! Long chapter! So Bubbles is a fighter this chapter! She started a fight with Brute and Brat! So from the last chapter we had a contest. We are Ddd665 and I. Just in case you forgot. I would have forgotten if we weren't writing this story. We only got one so it is postponed. We are mostly done. Two things, there might be a one chapter story on how Violet moved to Japan or something. Finally, one more chapter then this is done! Always freedom of speech! Leave a review say what you think and an answer for the contest!


	8. Final Chapter

Normal POV (2 weeks later.)

When the Puffs and Ruffs been fighting the Punks, they had been missing school. They are now going back. Some people have been complaining. By some people I mean everyone but Miyako and Boomer. The Puffs and Ruffs were walking to school. They were meeting the Punks and Rights there. They became a real team during the two weeks. After the transformation, Brat became a little more like Miyako. She was a more cheerful person but still loved playing pranks. Brute stayed the same basically the only differences was she is a little bit nicer but barely showed it. Berserk became less bossy. Her smarts for evil turned to the average knowledge of a teenager. She got straight A's in all her classes. Scarlet stayed quiet most of the time and didn't have that much of an attitude. At the moment, a certain green was complaining.

0-0-0-0

Miyako POV

"Ugh! When is summer? This is getting so boring!" Kauoru complained. "I think two more months." Butch offered Kauoru. She mumbled something under her breath. Violet sighed, "We have our finals next month. If we fail, we are screwed." "Yeah, we will be held back." Momoko agreed. "Look on the bright side; if we pass we will be sophomores!" I cheered. (A/D: Right now, everyone is a freshman.) "Then what if we don't pass?" Brick asked. "Let's not think about what ifs. Let's just study and try our best." Boomer smiled. I smiled at him. He was trying to keep them from worrying. "Hey guys!" We heard a voice yell out. We turn around to see Alice waving to us and running towards us. Her sisters were close behind with the Rights. We greeted each other and went to our classes.

0-0-0-0

Momoko POV (During Lunch)

The girls were at a table talking. I guess everyone else was in line. I sat down next to Kauoru. "Hey. What's going on?" I asked. "You are here!" Alice cheered. "We have some news." Ginger explained. "What news?" Kauoru asked. "We are dating the Rights!" The sisters said together. "What!?" We yelled. "Don't tell anyone." Jasmine said. "We are not really opened about our relationships yet. Don't tell anyone please. Not even the Ruffs." Jordan pleaded. We nodded. Then I thought about me and Brick. We were a couple and I didn't tell the girls yet. When will I? Then the boys came by. "Hey." We said. They waved and sat down. "We should go to the mall after school!" Miyako cheered. The boys frowned meaning they didn't want to go shopping. "You guys can stay behind and go to a baseball game or something." Violet offered. "Thank you." The boys sighed. We laugh. They really didn't want to go shopping.

0-0-0-0

Violet POV (After school and the shopping)

We walked in the lab with our bags from shopping. I went and bought some CDS. I got some by Maroon 5, Taylor Swift, and a few others. Miyako bought some clothes. She bought this really cute light blue dress with a white rim at the bottom. The dress had pockets with a pink fluff to cover it. She also got some tan boots to go with it. Momoko got some books and some action figure. I think she said it was a Galactic Man Action Figure. Whatever that is. I think Miyako and Kauoru told me that was her favorite show and she once made them watch the whole series. I could only imagine that the torture watching the whole series. Kauoru got some new sports junk and a new laptop. She kind of broke her old one because she threw it to the wall. Kauoru was watching soccer on her laptop and she threw it because the Townsville Titians lost the match. For me that was a waste of a hundred bucks. Jordan bought a basket ball and a soccer ball. I don't even know what Alice bought. I think it was something to do with pranks. Jasmine bought some head phones and her _first_ IPod! I can't believe she didn't buy one before in Vile Town! I'm not she if she was idiot or they didn't have one in Vile Town. Finally, Ginger bought something to do with science for extra credit and a crap tone of books! She says they are all for class. I think she came up with 20 books. Momoko only got three. I think she got one for her English class. I know for a fact she got a Galactic Man book because she shrieked like Jane and Kasey when they see each other. She said it was an Official Galactic Man Fact Book. The third one was just for fun I think. We collapsed on the sofa. Jordan got the remote and changed it to soccer. Great, the Townsville Titians were playing the Cityville Colts. Please let the Titans win or we would need a new T.V. Jasmine placed on her head phones and listen to her music while Alice was reading a fashion magazine with Miyako. Ginger was reading one of her 20 books. Momoko was reading her fact book and shrieked, "Did you know Johnny Cosmo has a stunt double?" "Of course he does. He can barely put up a fight." Kauoru said. I guess she was remembering the time she and the girls were protecting him from MoJo. Momoko pouted and went back to reading. I was on my laptop looking for some good music. My IPod was dead so I would let it charge. That is what my laptop was doing down here. "Go Titans! Yeah! Goal!" Jordan and Kauoru yelled at the screen. We rolled our eyes. "Quiet! I am reading!" Ginger glared. The tomboys rolled their eyes and then their eyes went glued to the game. "Whatever," Ginger mumbled. She checked her watch. "Crap! The cable guy is coming! We are going to be late!" She yelled. "That is today?" Alice asked. "What cable guy?" Miyako asked. "Jordan threw a foot ball at our satellite dish and it been busted for a week." Jasmine glared. "But I am going to miss the game!" Jordan complained. "You are the one who threw the foot ball. You are going!" Ginger yelled. They transformed quickly to the Punks. "Bye." They say. "Bye." We say and the Punks flew out with all their stuff. I was wondering when to tell the girls about me and Bolt. We were dating now and I didn't tell them. Some best friend I am. I look up to them and they seem unease too. The girls noticed this in me too. "What's wrong?" We asked in unison. We face palmed. "Not again." We look to each other and nod. "Say it at the same time. 1, 2, 3… I'm dating my counterpart!" We each heard each other say that. "Say what?" We asked. "Well Boomer and I started dating after he said "I love you." I was just done with him wounds. It was so romantic. Just like the movies." Miyako sighed daydreaming. She also broke the sink between us and we stopped saying stuff at the same time… for now. "Butch stopped me from leaving after I was done helping him and kissed me! He said "I love you" and I threaten to kill him if I get any girly." Kauoru said. "I like that movie better." I laughed. Miyako looked to me, "That isn't romantic!" "Anyways," Momoko said breaking it up. "I was cleaning Brick's wounds and he said he loved me. I was about to say it too but my belt interrupted us." "Well we were talking about the Punks while I clean and I was done. I got up and so did he. He said "I loved you" and kissed me." I shrugged. Miyako squealed, "If we marry our counterparts, we can be sisters!" "Don't get ahead of yourself Miyako. Things may not work out." Kauoru warned. "But we could be sisters!" Miyako pouted. Then the door opened. We look over our shoulders to see the boys. "Hey." We said. "Hi." They said. The boys sat next to us. "How was the game?" Miyako asked. "Good." They said. "How was the mall?" Boomer asked. "Good." We said. "Kauoru got a new laptop. She will throw it again. Just saying." Momoko putted out. The boys glance at Kauoru. "Problem?" She glared. The boys quickly turn away and we laugh. "Where are the Rights?" I asked. "Something about a cable guy coming." My boyfriend answered. "Same thing with the Punks." Kauoru said. I would have never of thought getting along with the Punks been possible. I thought the same about the Ruffs. Let alone be their girlfriends. Life isn't always what you planned it. I know that now.

0-0-0-0

Hey people! Here is the last chapter of Danger with The Punks. I tried getting every girl's POV one last time by the mall thing but then I realized that I had to do an extra POV for everyone expected Violet. I planned Violet POV at the mall and everyone would split up. So it ended up more POV. Then I remembered that we ended with Buttercup's POV so I counted her in this so each girl had a POV for the last chapter. Last thing, the winner of the contest was lovererofmusic. She choose the "Romantic Reds." Sorry if it was short time but we wanted to finish this story and maybe start another together again. So Ddd665 and I would like to thank you for reading. Hoped you enjoyed! Freedom of speech! Leave a review say what you think!


End file.
